


Cosantóir an Phláinéid Agus an Saol Féin

by Cassandra_Summer



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/pseuds/Cassandra_Summer
Summary: They were the protectors of their planet and the life itself. They were warriors. Healers. Communicators. Compassioned and warm, always ready to smile. But the Empire hunted them and killed them. Took over their planets and continued to kill. Many died. The ones who survived chose to hide away. Excrpt one. She chose to life amongst the enemy to rule over her planet. Her name was Arihnda Pryce and she was a Skrylien.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lothal was a planet. Of course it was. It was created like all the other planets in this galaxy. It began to form shortly after what the scientists called “The Big Boom”. Located in the Outer Rim, no war came to Lothal, not even the Clone Wars, until the Empire began to stretch its borders, searching for more planets to rule over and to torture.  
Now, every planet has its protector. Always coming from a line that could be traced back to the very first settlers on the planet they came. Powerful beings they were. They bend water, air, fire and earth. They talked to the animals and were also seen in the form of one animal. They sang and told you stories from times that were and times that were to come. The Lothalians called them Skrylien or male Skrylier. The word coming from a long forgotten language meant “protector”. And thats what they did. Through the history of every planet there was a mention of a fierce warrior calling armies of animals and humanoids to fight together for freedom.  
The Empire knew about them, of course. And it reacted to them. Not unlike Order 66 it send out its agents to hunt them down and kill them. Killing one could earn a man more money than he could dream of. Soon, especially on the planets were most people were poor, many searched for their protector and now enemy. Like the Jedi most were killed and only a few survived. They hid away like the Jedi and swore themselves to never come out again. Of course there were always exceptions. Some tried to fight back but they were mostly captured and killed. With that you could count the number of free living Skryliens and Skryliers down on one hand. Exactly five survived. Five from more than hundreds and thousands.  
And one of them was a real exception. Instead of fighting against the Empire she rose through the ranks. Soon they called her the Governor of Lothal. Even before that she got called many names. Her family called her “Arihnda” or when they wanted to mock her “Ari”. Others called her “Aeryn”. The older ones called her “Coileáin” while the kids tended to call her “Conwenna”. She had indeed many many names. And she went by every single one. At least until the Empire came.  
She would never admit it but she was afraid of the Empire and because of that fright she surpressed her powers and never used them. It did no good to her. As a Skrylien she was connected to life itself and the planet. She felt the pain of thousands of humans and likewise humanoids being captured and tortured. She felt the grief of families losing a beloved member. She felt the nature and animals dying. She heard the cries for help but didn’t answer them. It gave her nightmare after nightmare. Her body hurt from her power trying to fight the way outside of the prison that was her mind.  
If you had met her before the Empire came you would find a beautiful young woman, who enjoyed to fly over the planet, especially the mountains and canyons, as they were a challenge to fly through and to her like a parkour she had to master. You would find a woman with a beautiful voice, who often sang and whose voice could be heard everywhere of the planet. She was often in the middle of the horde of many children, telling a story. She was a happy one. If you could manage to startle her, she would manifest silvery wings with grey tones in them. The feathers shone and were always preened. If she happen to manifest leather-wings looking like the wings of a mighty dragon (that she could be and had been) they were still silver and grey but didn’t shone since you can’t exactly groom leather. Nonetheless they were as beautiful as the feathery wings. Her marks that adorned her porcelain skin had the same colour as her eyes, that always sparkled with happiness and some kind of mischief. Like every other Skrylien and Skrylier the marks were absolutely unique. Nowhere in the galaxy (now than ever) you could find someone with the same markings. They glowed in a warm-blue. They never really changed from that colour, never had too. However if she would let them manifest on her skin now, they would barely glow. They would be the colour of a dull blue fading to grey. Like the blue sky that is almost hidden from grey clouds.  
Anyways she was always happy and wore a smile often. If you were really sad you could hear someday the rustle of giant wings and a reassuring song as you find a silver-grey feather in your hand that hadn’t been there before. And if you looked up in disbelieve you could see a human-shaped figure soaring above you accompanied by laughter. You smiled again knowing that better times were to come.  
However, if you would meet her now you would see a still very beautiful woman but without the happiness and a smile at all. She has a grim expression that makes you want to recoil and the look out of her icy-blue eyes had many flee in terror. She had grown more angry and darkness was slowly overcoming the light that was still in her. Her hair had been cut very short and contained nothing of the slight waves it had before. Straight, clean and hard was she. Made out of steel. No one came near her and no one really wanted to. She tends to snap at people now and enjoys their grief instead of helping. Mind you, she wore a sadistic smile when she heard that people had died in a Imperial attack. Even though she always seems to be in pain, no one talked with her about it. She is a very good actress after all. Thanks to that no one noticed anything and no one suspected a thing since she had erased the memory of everyone that she ever interacted with as a Skrylien.  
No one remembered. Not even her family. She had erased the memories in a dark night. The dark night before the Empire arrived. A black figure wouldn’t let the two moons of Lothal shine like usual but used her powers for a last time to dim the light. Clouds covered the sky, a thunderstorm was frightening children as a figure flew over their houses, taking away their memories and left them crying for their parents as they felt something leaving them alone. She flew the entire night and erased the memory of every single inhabitant of Lothal. Many felt the loss, but didn’t know what they lost. But if they had forgotten it that it couldn’t be that important right? And so the continued their lives and told their kids to do the same. And in the morning everything was gone. The thunderstorm, the songs, the protector. With a woosh she landed and changed immediately her appearance, hiding her marks and wings as the first Star Destroyers could be seen to arrive through hyperspace. Ready to conquer the planet. Ready to control. Ready to take. And ready to kill, if neccessary.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so stupid I am sorry. I just noticed that I owe you a few translations.   
The title of this fanfiction is written in Irish and means translated "Protector Of The Planet And Life Itself"   
Now I wrote that the old ones call Ari "Coileàin. This is also Irish and means "Cub" I just thought it would be funny because old people tend to call everyone who is under their age something like "kid" or so.   
The kids call her Conwenna. This is also Irish. Yes I love that language, fight me. It means "one who is white, fair and blessed".   
Yeah, she thinks its a bit over limit as well but eh.   
Aeryn is actually Greece and means "like air"  
Please correct me if I made a mistake here I don't speak Greece or Irish (unfortunately) I am just a German potato

Chapter Two

Skryliens may look like some kind of gods now. But they aren’t. Of course some people build some kind of a cult about them but that usually resulted in the particular Skrylien showing up to kindly tell them to “fucking stop this”. But this isn’t the point here. Not only they had powers. The people itself had some themselves.   
Every single living humanoid creature that roamed the galaxy represented a animal often native to the planet they were born on. This meant some had ears and tails as well as teeth of canine or feline animals. Some could fly with wings. Either feathery, leathery or iridescent didn’t matter. This meant some people could fly high above the earth and some could breath in the deepest ocean without being a Mon-Calamari or any other fish-like species. Others could see perfectly fine in the dark.  
The Empire forced many to use their powers for the Empire’s twisted ideas. So no one dared to show a sign of their animal-aspect in order to avoid getting captured. This doesn’t go for the Rebels of course. They were the only ones who used their powers. And if they got captured they would rather die than helping the Empire. And so some died in the torturing chambers of the Imperial prisons, a smile on their faces because they knew that they did their part and now it was the turn of the others to save the galaxy. 

*********************

For a boy who grew up poor, who had to steal to keep himself alive and thus was always cautious not to get caught Ezra could be surprisingly calm. Kanan watched him, as best as a blind person could, floating a few metres above the ground with a few heavy-looking stones circling him like moons. With the help of the force the blue-haired boy moved the stones around him in complicated looking patterns. Kanan couldn't see them but the force told him that Ezra was holding up rather good. Kanan smiled. He was proud of Ezra. The boy had learned to be patient and to have trust in the force and the people around him. Yes, he had finally found a home. Maybe they could finally finish this rather important lesson witgout getting interrupted. Just as the Jedi finished the thought a high-pitched peep was heard right behind him. It startled him and send Ezra cursing to the ground, the stones following him. Chopper didn't seem to care as the droid kept peeping and whistling excitedly. While Ezra got groaning off the ground Kanan tried to calm the droid down. It didn't work. So they decided to just folloe him, even if it meant to be the sickest prank ever pulled since they pulled the Ice Bucket Challenge on various Stormtroopers and officers on the last mission. Hera had been really mad but in the end the look of Stormtroopers actually saying something else than "shoot them" had been worth it. Plus the Imperial uniforms were made out of thick cotton and thus got really heavy once soaked with water. One female officer just slumped to the ground under the weight.   
Silently cursing Erza followed a really excited Chopper and a reluctant Kanan. Dam droid it better be no trap this time. His butt really hurt. They rounded a corner and saw Hera and Sabine. Okay, Hera was there. That meant it couldn't be a trap unless he somehow managed to make the Twi'lek mad, but Ezra couldn't remember eating the last Meiluroon. That had been Hera herself. His eyes darted from a warmly smiling Hera to a really happy Sabine. What was wrong? Sabine opened her mouth to say something. 

"My family will visit us."

He must have heard wrong but he felt immediate happiness for Sabine. She had been so long without the family she was born in. She had missed them. It been especially visible when she returned from Mandalore back to Lothal after teaching Clan Wren how to fight efficiently against the Empire. She missed them. 

"When will they come?, "Ezra asked enthusiastically. 

"They said that they will arrive in two days, "Sabine answered, smiling widely. 

Kanan chimed in. 

"Don't get me wrong I think its nice that they'll be coming but why?, "he asked. 

Sabines smile didn't falter. 

"Mandalore is stabile for now. They want to repay us for helping them seeing the truth and teaching them how to fight the Empire, "she answered. 

Kanan nodded. 

"I was against it at first, because come on guys they don't have to repay us. We are all fighting for the same reason. But if its true and Mandalore is stabile, plus we really could need some helping hands here they can come. I just don't want anyon getting captured, "Hera said. 

Everyone nodded. Sabine kept smiling. She was so happy that her wings manifested on her back.   
Sabine represented the Mandalorian Shriek-Hawk. Hera chuckled, Ezra grinned and even Kanan, who just heard a poof and the sound of rustling feathers, smiled. 

"Someone is really happy, "Ezra teased. 

Sabine stuck her tongue out but her fluttering wings told another story. Ezra laughed. Within a second Ezra had manifested his ears, tail and canine teeth, just as Kanan did. Both of them represented the Loth-Wolf. Hera had manifested a pair of iridescent wings that reflected the light into the colours of the rainbow. She represented the Can-Cell. A insect native on Ryloth.   
Both wings stretched and flapped a few times before tucking themselves neatly behind the backs of their owners. Hera sighed. Her wings ached to get really stretched. They ached for a flight high above the ground. But she knew that she couldn't risk it. Since the Empire shot someone out of the sky no one, not even Sabine, dared to use her wings. 

"I need to fly, "said girl whined. 

Hera shook her head. 

"Me too. But it's way to dangerous. You know that, "she said. 

Sabine sighed. Kriff. Why? Damn the Empire. She loved flying. Of course she did. It was part of who she was. And she was quite proud to be the only one out of her entire family who didn't necessarily needed a jet-pack to fly. She had often teased her brother about it. Her brother! Thinking of him reminded her that she still had to tell Zeb the exciting news. But where was he? 

"Guys, has anyone seen Zeb?, "she asked. 

"When I last saw him he was about to teach a group how to control their tails. Right behind that giant rock over there, "Kanan answered. 

Sabine nodded and thanked him. With all of them, Hera, Chopper, Kanan and Ezra, trailing behind her, she rounded the rock and found Zeb standing in front of a group of four, explaining something about the anatomy of the animal they all represented.   
They represented the Vronskyr, which is native on Myrkr and is a excellent predator and used their tails to sting their victims to kill them without much of a fight and later eat them.   
In Zebs case for exactly that reason just that the Lasat didn’t eat Stormtroopers.   
However sometimes they sting someone without meaning to. So now this bunch of three guys and a woman were taking some lessons from Zeb.   
Ezra watched Zeb explaining how to control the tail. He suddenly noticed they were all a pack, protecting and helping each other, with only Tua, Sabine and Hera not being canine. And Chopper of course. But that didn’t matter. They were all a crazy heap of idiots who wanted to live free. That mattered. Nothing else. Technically, in his slightly wolfish point of view, the whole Rebellion was one giant pack. He watched Zeb ending today's lesson, walking towards them and listen to a happy Sabine. Zebs face lightened up upon hearing that he would actually get to learn more about Mandalore, the Mandalorians and of course their fighting-technique. Mandalore was a planet full of warriors and no one could change that. Sabine already teached her friend a great deal but maybe her brother or even her mother would be so nice to teach Zeb. Ezra retreated a bit into a dark corner and watched the Spectres talking excitedly to each other, even the usual silent Kanan chiming in. He smiled. This was his family. His pack. His everything. And he would do everything to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna strangle your nerves again #sorrynotsorry.   
I have no idea how long this will be going and I can't promise regular updates. I'll try I promise!   
Anyways I dearly hope you enjoy this. As I said I am German and that makes German my mothertongue. So please tell me if I made a mistake because how to english


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Two days later Ursa Wren declared a allegiance with the Rebellion and signed together with Commander Sato the contract. Everyone was happy. Wings flapped, some howled and Tua let out a high-pitched sound she didn't know she was capable of.   
Anyways, the Mandalorians settled in pretty quickly and soon went on small missions to mess with the Empire. They had their fun and the Rebels too. Ursa and Tristan Wren were so nice to each a overeager Zeb a bit more about Mandalorian fight-techniques.  
All in all it was actually really good to have them there on Lothal. Many took some lessons especially from Tristan because he wasn't as strict as Ursa.   
Hera had to give them credit. She really had to. They were a very helping hand and didn't mind stealing food instead of burning a base to the ground. She had expected some to grumple when they got told that no one will be blowing something up, but they were happy to do whatever was them told. Hera was glad for it. More helping hands are never wrong. Soon they would go on a bigger more important mission with them. The Rebels planned to the break into the Imperial Dome to steal some important information about the TIE-Defenders. Fulcrum had hinted that Thrawn had modified them again and now with only Pryce as commanding officer on Lothal there might be a chance to steal this piece of information. They still had to be cautious of course. Pryce looked for them everywhere and she had been really close a few times to discover their hidden and secret headquarters from where they directed all the missions concerning Lothal and the space around Lothal. Hera hated her. Since she almost killed Kanan by blowing up the fuel depot she was glad to see him everyday alive and as well as possible, but it made her sick with hatred when she saw a picture of her in the news. She wanted to shout at Pryce. Beat her for doing this to Kanan and also not caring about the suffering planet. How could someone be so monstrous?? In her raging she didn't notice Kanan approaching her from the right side. His hand on her shoulder startled her. 

"You alright? I can feel the rage in you, "he asked, concern in his milky green eyes. 

Hera sighed. 

"I am worried about our mission. What if something goes wrong? What if someone gets caught? Whatever it was they injected me I don't want this to happen to anyone." except the Imperials themselves. 

Kanan's hand guided her down and together they sat on the ground. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. He smiled reassuring at her. 

"Nothing will go wrong. You know what a good team we and Clan Wren make. We are better prepared for this. Don't be afraid. I won't let them take you or anyone else again, I swear. The force is with us, I can feel it, "he said in a calming tone. 

Hera breathed in and out. Maybe he was right. She hoped that everything would go without a rescuing mission in the future. 

"But Pryce-, "she started to say before Kanan interrupted her. 

"-is a living thing like anyone and anything else. She may be brightly intelligent but she does make mistakes like we do. She is under great pressure with being the Governor and especially with Thrawn and Tarkin breathing down her neck. Now more than ever after she destroyed the fuel depot. I can almost feel her distress here and she is in Loth-city. I pity her and for nothing in the world would I want to do her job. Ryder already told us how it is to be a Governor and he is a man. She is a woman. The Empire doesn't value women like men, "he said. 

Hera huffed disbelieving. She didn't care about Pryce and her problems. She only cares about the Rebellion, her friends, hope and freedom. How could Kanan feel pity for such a monster? As if he had read her mind he smiled. 

"I feel pity for everyone who works for the Empire. Stormtroopers and Governors alike. It's a hard job. Kallus, Maketh and Rider are the living prove we have. It's not a happy live full of stress and threat. Kallus told me that some even commit suicide. People who survive under those conditions grow cautious and many take their silent anger out on others. I believe that's what Pryce does. You know her story. Ryder told us everything about her. Her life wasn't easy just like us. We just chose different paths to go on. She chose the Empire. We chose the Rebellion. Maybe, I admit that it will most possibly never happen, she will join us, "he explained patiently. 

Hera looked at him disbelieving. Hell would freeze before the current Governor of Lothal would join them. Even if Kanan may be right. Hera didn't think that she would ever be able to tolerate the other woman. Kanan smiled. Could he really read her mind? 

"I know you hate her. And you have every right to do so. She did horrible things. She is cruel and cold. And what I said about her life not being easy doesn't excuse it. But maybe she will change like Ryder, Kallus and Maketh. That change isn't easy but someone who is stubborn enough could make it. And with how determined she is trying to capture us…., "he trailed off, smiling. 

Hera snorted. He was right after all. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up. 

"I have to go. Sabine's mother wanted to discuss the mission with me and Commander Sato. You can come with me if you want, "he offered. 

Hera considered it but shook her head, getting up as well. 

"I think I might visit Maketh. She knew Pryce as well. Maybe from woman to woman… you know. I don't want to hate anyone. If I don't like someone it's fine to me but hate is too extreme. Doesn't sit with me right, "she tried to explain and Kanan nooded. 

"Well then. Tell her my greetings,Maketh I mean, "he said before leaving. 

Hera smiled and took her leave as well. Finding the blonde woman wasn't easy. Like her animal-aspect Maketh Tua could hide and no one would find her until she wanted to be found. But in the end Hera found her at the bottom of the mountain that hosted the Rebels secret headquarters, hidden between the grass and surrounded by Loth-cats and -kittens. She had her own pair of yellow-orange striped ears out as well as the tail. Maketh Tua represented the Loth-cat and could be as moody and dangerous as one, but most of the time she was very friendly to everyone and tried to help wherever she could. She was a excellent fighter that literally always landed on her feet. Right now she seemed like talking to a grey-silver kitten with green eyes, that laid in her lab. Hera smiled and called her insectoid wings into existence. At her soft buzzing Maketh turned her head and smiled widely, showing of her extremely sharp teeth. The kitten blinked at Hera and started to purr when Maketh continued to pet its soft-looking fur. Hera sat down beside her and immediately a hazelnut-brown kitten with golden eyes crawled into her lab, seeing the possibility to get petted as well. Hera started to pet it absentmindedly and it started purring. Maketh smiled softly. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Hera, "she asked. 

Hera nodded. 

"I talked with Kanan. About Pryce. You knew her, right?, "she said. 

Maketh's smile faltered a bit. 

"Yeah I did. Y'know she wasn't always easy. And she seems colder than Hoth and no one really knows anything about her, but she seems to know everything about us. It was creepy. But she was also fair. Especially towards women. There was this one officer who kept hitting on me. He wouldn't shut up. He even waited for me outside and kept following me. Until one time I was in my office, the Governor was with me and he suddenly entered. I think he suspected me to be alone and I don't know but she seemed to sense my distress and immediately questioned him. If he had appointment and if he had one please could wait outside or if not leave. After he closed the door and she really looked if it was closed, she asked me if I knew him and what was going on, "Maketh smiled sadly. 

Hera kept listening. She didn't expected this turn of events. 

"I told her everything. Without words she went out and let him in, closed the door and just bluntly asked him why he was doing that. To his credit, he really had the balls to tell her that women are beneath men and that I should feel honoured to get his attention. And that she didn't deserve to be the Governor because women only act out of emotion and aren't capable of thinking rational, "she snorted. 

What a asshole. Hera already despised him. 

"She looked him dead in the eye, said "look out, emotional response coming in" and kicked him directly in his balls. You know how men typically react to that. She stalked around him like a predator and calmly told him about what happens to people who have doubt her and her leading abilities. And also what happens to men without respect towards women specifically. All while he was on his knees, holding his crotch and whimpering like a small child. She then called a Stormtroopersquad to arrest him. All women. The judge was female, I had a female bodyguard for some time after that and the prison he was send in also had female guards. She really made sure that at least the men here on Lothal treat women with respect. Many finally told about their abusers and got free out of toxic relationships. You see. She is all edges and remains a mystery. But deep inside her there is something that contains all the good aspects of a person. Sometimes, like in this situation, they come out but she locks them up pretty soon. There is something about her. She always seems in pain to me. Often has headaches and all. It looks like she is fighting with something that isn't there. And I know with what she is fighting, but I just can't remember what it is or could be, "Maketh finished. 

Hera nodded. That was a insight she didn't expect. The kitten mewled at her and she started petting it again. 

"So you don't really know anything about her except that?, "the Twi'lek asked. 

"Well, I also know that her family is very important to her and that her parents are really friendly. I met them once. Elainye and Talmoor Pryce were there names I think. I was really nervous because, well, the parents of the Governor y'know, but they were so nice to me and not like the walking refrigerator like their daughter. They are her everything and she would do anything for them. I like them. And she is a workaholic but to he honest everyone who works for the Empire is more or less a workaholic. She is also a good fighter with incredible stamina. But I think that's all, "the blonde woman answered. 

Hera nodded again. Interesting. 

"If I may ask, why do you want to know all that, "the former minister asked. 

"I hate her. I really despise her, especially after what happened to Kanan. But, this sounds a bit strange but, I don't want to hate her. Kanan already tried to explain to me why he doesn't hate her. It's his reason to not to hate her not mine. I need one of my own and maybe I get one by gathering as much information about her as possible, "Hera shrugged. 

Maketh only nodded understanding. 

"I don't hate her as well. My reason is because she saved me. And because I believe that there is still some good left in her. She isn't Vader or the Emperor. She is who she is and maybe she even realizes one day what she is doing and joins us. I think it would be good if she would do that. I still consider her as my friend. Kind of,"she smiled at Hera. 

"Kanan said the same. The joining thing I mean"

Both laughed. And after some time Hera got up, smiling. The kitten hisses at being set to the cold ground and quickly went over to Tua into the safety of her warm lab and hands. 

"Thank you for telling me this Maketh. Hate is too extreme. I think I will never like her but hate is too much, if you get what I mean. I have to go now. Oh! Almost forgot, sorry. Kanan sends greetings, "Hera said. 

Maketh laughed. 

"Thanks. Please greet him back from me"

Hera nodded, willed her wings away and left Tua with the cats and the question what was so obvious about Pryce but not visible. 

*****************************

A few parsecs away, in the capital city of Lothal, said woman sat at her desk reading reports. Tiredly she rubbed her temples. The headaches were increasing and it was straining her energy. She hated this. Hated how her body protested and how it demanded her to do other things. She made a point of ignoring the screaming in her head as best as possible. Nighttime was the worst with all the nightmares she was getting. She set on a schedule of sleeping two to three hour max. before getting up and back to work. She knew that it wasn't healthy but what could she do? Okay. There was one thing she could do. But she couldn't and wouldn't do that. The Empire would kill everyone in her family and so she was bound to her desk, reading reports, occasionally going on missions and then back to read more reports. She sighed, signing and flicking her finger over the screen to start reading the last one for today. For a moment she leaned back and closed her eyes. Almost immediately her head filled with pictures of the planets suffering. Crying children and mothers. The rebels. The Stormtroopers burning a forest down. A helpless Loth-kitten dying in those flames. She opened her eyes again. The screaming was increasing even more and she groaned quietly at the pain. Trying to distract herself from it she leaned forward again and began reading again, until the pain became unbearable and she abruptly got up and left. She could do that, she was the Governor after all. She quickly left the dome and soon stood in the front of it inhaling the fresh air. It didn't help. More the opposite and she angrily opened her eyes towards the sky to scowl at it. As if it was the winds fault. It was. The planet was rebelling against her more than ever. It slowly killed her, she knew it. Was it worth all the pain? Yes, of course it was! How could she doubt that? She was protecting her family! Everything she loved! The Governor shook her head in a attempt to ger rid of the treacherous thoughts. It was the planet of course who gave her these thoughts. She would never think that on her own. She was loyal. The damn planet tried to manipulate her, but it would fail. She suppressed her powers for a long time now, she could do it a while more and soon, with the Rebels gone, there would be nothing and no one to stop her. The planet would give up and surrender to it's fate. She hoped that the fuel depot was soon repaired. She couldn't deal with a angry Grand Admiral now. She already got harsh reprimands from him and Tarkin as well. At least Tarkin wouldn't visit soon. That meant that she only had to deal with Thrawn as soon as he arrives. Oh how she hated Tarkin. A arrogant man. She hated being his doll to play with but that earned her this exquisite position, she was save in and could protect others. No hunters. It was good that she had erased the memories and let them believe that Lothal's Skrylien had long since died. Safety indeed. She had seen what had happened to the others and she certainly didn't desire to go like this. At this thought the pain and screams ceased a bit. As if like to feel sympathy. But soon they were increasing again and she sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second. She then turned around and made her way back inside the dome to finish these reports. 

Some time later she finished these reports and send them to her secretary to file them. She leaned back sighing. That was it for today. As soon as that thought passed her mind, sharp pain coursed through her body and she yelped surprised. Giant wings sprung into existence from her back and stretched themselves. 

"Shit"

She tried to breathe calmly and closed her eyes. The marks on her skin suddenly burned a angry deep blue. Almost black. She fought for a moment before the wings and marks disappeared and she relaxed a bit. But sensing that they were threatening to show themself, wings and marks, she tensed again. Her whole body hurt and she sank back into the chair, sloushing in it, rubbing her temples. She knew that she had to do something. She couldn't do this much longer. The previous outburst had shown that her control on her body and powers was slipping. Lucky for her that no one had seen it. She liften her right hand. A ball of soft blue light appeared in the palm. Her marks were there again, lighting the dim-lit room with pale blueish light. The feathers of her wings rustled in a wind that wasn't there. For a moment in almost two years she let the power flow through her without resistance. It felt right. She wasn't in pain. But she felt the sorrow. Deep deep sorrow. But there was also the fierceness of the Rebels that coursed through the planet and now herself. Arihnda reached with her mind out for it and found it in the outlands. As fierce as a wildfire and with the determination Loth-wolfs were seen to hunt down a prey. She withdrew from it as if she had burned herself. She was afraid that the blind Jedi or the Bridger boy would sense her. Jedi on the search for a Skrylien that was supposed to be dead was the last thing she needed right now. She extinguished the light and hid her wings and marks again. Standing up she got her things and turned the last lights out. Exiting her office she made sure that she was the only one in the corridor before she headed out. After shutting the door and carefully locking it, she turned and went to her speeder to drive home. When she arrived at her small apartment in the upper levels she hurriedly got in. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by Admiral Snoots, Thrawn's Ysalamiri, that was staying at her place until the real Admiral returned to Lothal. The small furry lizard rubbed its head against her leg and purred. She smiled a bit and picked him carefully up. Immediately he laid himself around her shoulders and dozed off when the Governor was preparing dinner. After she ate a bit (not that it was much these stressful days) and fed Snoots she plopped down on her sofa with a huff and stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling, until Snoots joined her and made himself comfortable on her stomach, curled into a purring, orange ball. Absentmindedly she patted him and began to think about everything that had happened. Starting from where she first heard about Order 66 and the deaths of fellow Skryliens and Skryliers and the dull pain and fright she felt. Then the panic when the Empire announced itself on Lothal shortly before arriving. The night of erased memories. The arrival of the Empire. Her families mine. Ryder Azadi and everything that followed on that. It led her to where she was now. A Governor. One of the most powerful in the Empire. She hated it. She knew that she was cruel and ruthless and she certainly knew what she did. She almost killed one Jedi, people, who were hunted like Skryliens and Skryliers as well, after all. She regretted that decision to blow up the damn fuel depot. More because she was afraid of Thrawn than anything else. But her mind also told her that it was a wrong decision. Even though she knew that Kanan Jarrus had survived she felt a pang of guilt. The voice of her mind may be small but at the same time powerful enough to awake such emotions in her. She sighed again. The ball on her stomach had suddenly grown a head and four eyes looked at her. Snoots cooed quietly and she gave the small lizard a smile. More sad and tired than anything else. 

"You know who and what I am, don't you?, "she asked. 

Snoots tilted his head and blinked at her. She smiled again. This time less tired and sad. 

"Clever Ysalamiri, "she said. 

That earned her a lick to her fingers and a purr. She laughed quietly. Snoots blinked at her again and his head disappeared again under his fluffy body. She continued to pet him for a couple of minutes before she gently lifted him off her stomach and set him down on the sofa again. She got up and changed into her pyjamas to go to bed. Maybe this night the nightmares won't torment her. Maybe she would sleep longer than two hours. Soon after she laid down and switched the light off Snoots joined her, to curl up next to her and help her go to sleep with his soothing purring sound. Tomorrow would be stressful but she still hoped that it would be a better day. As Arihnda started to drift into sleep a warm breeze travelled around the planets. The Loth-wolfs started howling and the Rebels felt that something good would soon to be happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm still alive. Sorry for my long absence. School happend and life happend and and write block happend and then everything went down. But I'm back! I've already got the next chapter in the works so it won't be long until I can post chapter five

Chapter Four

Waking up next day she felt refreshed. She didn't had any nightmares. She felt good. The headaches were gone. Her limbs didn't hurt. She felt… good? It may be surprising for anyone else but for her it was a sheer miracle. Snoots, who laid next to her stretched and yawned, showing sharp little fangs. He sat up and began to wash himself. For a Ysalamiri he acted like a Loth-cat sometimes. After watching him for a while Arihnda herself got up. Remembering her own tight schedule she hurriedly showered, dressed and ate. After she fed Snoots she proceeded to leave the house, not noticing the Ysalamiri that followed her. Good for her, the Dome wasn't far from her home so she simply walked. Completely lost in thoughts about this day she didn't notice her underlings that shot her confused looks.   
But what do you expect? It is strange when you see your boss storming past you, dark circles under the eyes but looking completely awake and with the pet of the currently absent Grand Admiral hot on her heels. Not to mention that no one who worked under her considered her as a person who liked pets much less than bringing one to work. But she had established that everyone feared her. So no one dared to say a thing. There certainly was a explanation for all that.   
And so she didn't notice anything until she got to her office, grabbing a datapad to read the newest reports and suddenly having a lab full of Ysalamiri, that purred at her. After the first shock settled in she simply just sighed. Putting up a fight now would cost her time. So she let Snoots take a nap on her lap while she continued her work.   
Two hours and many reports later she sighed. Spinning the chair around, careful not to startle Snoots she had a perfect view on Loth-city and the steppe that laid behind the city. It was windy outside. Even from the center of the city she could see the grass moving with the wind. The old radio tower that marked the ending of the city and the beginning of nature rusted in the sun of Lothal. The Bridger boy used to live there, she remembered. He represented the Loth-wolf. She had seen him with his ears and tail. And she had seen him using his wolfish side for his advantage. He was dangerous. Even without snapping at Stormtroopers or calling his little pack of Loth-wolfs she knew that he was dangerous. Jedis are not to underestimate. She wondered how it must be to fight in the Clone Wars, believing that it was for the sake of peace, only to get betrayed and slayn to almost-extinction. The Clone Wars had never reached Lothal. It granted her to learn how to use and control her powers in peace. Others didn't had that luxury. She has heard the stories about the brave Skrylien of Ryloth who fought alongside with the rebel Cham Syndulla, as well as the Jedi-Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi to free her planet. The Skrylier of Kiros died as well as the Skrylien of Mon-Cala. Their successors had been too small to fight when the Empire rose and so they were discovered and killed, leaving their planets defenseless. She remembered the day she had heard that the Empire planned to come to Lothal. It had been the day after she heard about the merciless methods of the Empire to kill her kind and the Jedi. Along with the grief panic mixed and left her shaking, wings quivering with fear and her marks glowing a bright blue. She erased the memories of everyone in the night before the Empire arrived. Everything went down from there. The mine. The imprisonment of her beloved mother. Ryder Azadi. And then she found herself leaving the shuttle. She left Lothal to go to Coruscant, to rise through the ranks. And rise she did. But it required making sacrifices. She still had trust issues after what happened with Juahir and Ottlis. And if she could, she would kill Moff Ghadi without a second thought for what he did to her. That man deserved to rot in the deepest of all nine rings of hell. She was sure that she wasn't the only one he had used for his benefits. Thinking about him made her angry. She couldn't afford a outburst of magic right now. Plus she woke up Snoots who glared at her.   
She turned her attention to the window. Picking up the datapad again she leaned back, chair remaining to face the window and began typing her own report about the most recent events (fuel depot disaster included) that Thrawn had requested. They expected him to be back tomorrow and until then she had to find a way out of her self-chosen prison. Something inside her had snapped and she no longer fought against who she was.   
She never asked to be a Skrylien. She didn't ask to be more powerful than the others. She didn't ask for anything. But that's what life gave her. And she decided that she would make the best out of it. It was her life after all. It's a natural decision everyone should make. The Rebels already made it. They chose to be themselves and fight for the privilege of living free and without fear. And now Arihnda followed them.   
Putting down the datapad she let her senses wander. No Vader and no Inquisitor who could sense her. Only maybe Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. She could afford this little moment to listen to the planet. It would help her figure out a plan. She couldn't just leave and turn up at the Rebels headquarters after all. Things had to be planned. Stretching her senses was like stretching your arm or leg after a while. It feels good and she caught a glimpse on the planets feels. Well, Lothal more or less yelled at her to do something. Yes, a planet could yell. But that's beside the point that a plan was slowly forming in the Skrylien of Lothal. Snoots looked up at her. Her marks had appeared without her noticing. They glowed a bright turquoise, showing her determination to change things and to redeem herself. When she opened her eyes she knew what she had to do. She didn't need to gather information. She had her mind. And her mind was sharper than any sword that got forged. The planet would be at her side too. She knew that at least Jarrus had spoken to it using the force. And she would return the memories of every single inhabitant of Lothal. It would take her a whole night again. It would be risky. Since one of the gunners had shot a rebel straight out of the sky they had grown more confident and confidence is a dangerous weapon. She had to do it! To free the planet she needed the people. Every last one of them. Everyone mattered.  
Now that she was communicating with the planet she felt its love for the people. It burned hot. Like a glob of hot metal that the smith had just taken out of the fire to forge it into a weapon. Touching it inflicts many emotions and it hurts so much that the vision will turn white and blurred. She also felt the hatred against the Empire. It felt cold. Like diving into ice-cold water after you broke through the thick layer of ice. Touching it feels like thousands of needles that bury themselves into bare skin. Arihnda let herself be enveloped my the hatred that was also, to a certain degree, pointed at her. Her marks changed into a deep blue. Almost black. And Snoots recoiled from her. Suddenly she felt a intrusion. Someone curiously poking at her mind. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was neither Jarrus or a Sith. It was Bridger. He always managed to amaze Arihnda. He was further along with the force than she thought. She let the hate go and opened her mind. Her marks faded back to a light blue and Snoots began to purr. She let the young boy in her mind. She told him who he was contacting. At first he recoiled but curiosity won and he began to ask a ton of questions. Arihnda smiled. Without answering any she gently led him out of her mind and let her senses return from where Ezra was to her office and the half finished report.   
Snoots looked at her, brown eyes shining. She smiled back as her marks began to fade and disappear. The Ysalamiri cooed. She smiled and scratched him behind one ear. She knew what she had to do. And she would do it. Nevermind Thrawn and any fear of death. Death is natural to any being and is, despite what alchemists and other people say, inevitable. Not even Cyborgs are refrained from it. Even droids can die. Had in the war. But that war had ended. Now it was another war. And a war after that war was still to come. Other people would fight it. Other people   
would win it.   
She finished that report and hit send. Leaning back she put the datapad away to pet Snoots who almost immediately began to purr approvingly. Two minutes later the datapad pinged. How fast could that man read? She checked his response. Cold and short. Well, what did she expect? He was pissed because of the depot. She rolled her eyes at his response and quickly answered him. He seemed to be either bored or didn't know what to do with himself because almost immediately he send a answer. She smiled to herself. Despite her being afraid of meeting him he reminded her of his own pet when he didn't know what to do.   
Thrawn was someone who planned his entire day. He was high intelligent and not easy to fool. His calculated and unemotional behavior let him come across colder than Hoth. But at the same time he sported humor. Despite him being literal a mastermind he just couldn't grasp the concept of politics and how to navigate through it. He claimed it to be the fault of the complicated humans but knew that she knew that he is just no politician. That's why they made their arrangement in the first place. He helped her on Lothal and she helped him in the court when he broke a rule again. She had been in court quite often to defend him. The Chiss broke rules often. Maybe she should send him the book of Imperial laws the next time he needed her. Except that there would be no next time. Maybe she could convince him to go with her? The project of the Tie-Defenders failed and she was sure that Krennics project was destined to fail as well. The Empire has been losing more and more battles against the Rebellion and the hope was blooming on many planets. Sooner or later there would be no Empire. She knew that deep down the Empire never had a chance. Thrawn had to see it. He didn't like to send his men into battles. He didn't like to lose any. He valued the life. And he is certainly not stupid. Maybe she could convince him to change sides. With Thrawn on the Rebellions side the war could end sooner. He knew the battle plans better than Arihnda herself. He always seemed to know what his opponent was about to do. It would be a great advantage to have Thrawn at one's side. She had to convince him. She knew why he was really where he was now. He never had been exiled. He had been sent out as a spy. Even the Chiss had heard about the Empire and now had to find out if it were a worthy ally or a potential enemy. And so Thrawn had been selected to find it out. She didn't know what he told his people about the Empire. She had never seen him contacting his people either but that might because she and maybe Eli Vanto knew why he really was here.   
What a stupid thought! Arihnda shook her head and tried to clear her mind. What a idiotic thought. Ugh, she was being stupid again. Seems like using powers after a long time makes someone delirious. She had to get in training again. She couldn't afford being high on her own powers in battle. With that last thought she tapped Snoots on the head to wake him up and after looked at her rather grumpily for waking him up she let him crawl on her shoulders to rest there while she inspected the repair of the fuel depot.   
*************************  
In the outlands a young Jedi stopped meditating with more questions than ever. He had found a strange aura while meditation and because he got curious and it didn't seem like to be a threat he had poked at it. And what it revealed had been overwhelming. It had been the governor. It felt like the curtain fell in every sense. It was like her entire being had been turned over. Where he normally felt hatred and anger boiling, mixed with pain there was now warmth. Love even. Love interlaced with sadness. Her aura swirled like a maelstrom around him and enveloped him. He wasn't afraid. She poked him back carefully. As if she would be afraid of hurting him. And that coming from the woman who almost won a fistfight against Rex and Sabine. He couldn't make sense out of it. What in the name of the force was she?? She was powerful. Very powerful, her massive aura had told him that. What could anything so powerful be? He didn't know. He had to ask Ryder or Kanan. Maybe they knew something. Where did she get her powers? What did she represent? Though that was a question he asked himself whenever he encountered any Imperial. They never used their powers. In the entire galaxy the rebels were the only ones who did. What animal could be that powerful? Maybe a dragon? Ryder had told him that dragons really existed. They just went into hiding. But then again it could also be a made-up story like Ryder often used to tell. That didn't answer his question. It was strange. Maybe he would soon find out. He had the distant feeling that something would change soon. And that the governor would be a part- no, the key to this. Maybe she would even answer his question herself. Now that was the most strangest thought. The woman most hated by the Spectres would answer the questions of a Spectre. Maybe she would even join them? That thought somehow thrilled him. Kallus and Tua joining them had been a huge win but with the governor herself would give them a huge advantage. Especially with that amount if power. And her knowledge of the Empire's plans. Ryder told them that she isn't easy to fool and that she has made it a habit to collect data about others. It would make it easier for them. And she had already proven to be a fierce fighter. At least that's what Rex had said while letting a medic-droid put some bacta on his bruises. He had been humorous about this. Ezra remembered how he had joked that he was just old or else he would have ended her. The young Jedi himself had a distant feeling that it really had been the age of the clone and the surprise that the governor actually knew where it really hurt. Kallus had told him that she sparred with Thrawn from time to time and given how the former agent had looked like after his fight with the Chiss, it made it clear that Grand Admiral and Governor where no one to easily win against.   
Ezra got up to find Ryder. Maybe he had a few answers to some questions. Looking for the former governor wasn't difficult. He was a story-teller and almost always surrounded by the kids of the Lothalian rebels, telling stories about the clone wars, the Jedi, myths he had heard about and everything he could think of. And that's how Ezra found him. Sitting on a box and surrounded by a group of children he told them the story behind the Jedi-Order (based on what Kanan told him and his own fantasy). 

"And so the Jedi- oh hey Ezra! Everyone look closely, this is a real Jedi, I'm telling ya!" 

Mirth sparked in the eyes of the man when the children gaped at Ezra who lifted a few boxes with the help of the force. Putting the boxes down again he grinned. 

"What did the Jedi do now Ryder?" Ezra asked. 

Ryder smirked. Moving his attention to the kids he began again. 

"And so the Jedi defeated the sith Darth Malgus! He was a fearsome warrior and many worlds fell him victim. But thanks to the Jedi they were liberated and lived in peace," he finished. 

The children cheered. Ezra smiled. Ryder certainly knew how to tell stories. 

"Can I ask you something, oh great story-teller?," he asked. 

Ryder mimicked to think hard about that before a genuine smile appeared on his face and he nodded. 

"What can the great story-teller do for you, oh great Jedi?," he asked. 

The children giggled and then got up one by one. The oldest of them, a small Togruta girl smiled at Ryder. 

"Thank you for telling us a story Mr. Azadi," she said and the rest of them cheered and applauded. 

"Always ready to tell some stories, my dear," Ryder answered. 

Chatting excitedly the group disappeared behind a corner and left Ezra alone with the old man. Ryder sat back on the box and beckoned Ezra to sit next to him. 

"Now, how may I help you?," he asked. 

Ezra exhaled some air he didn't know he was holding. 

"I have a ton of questions to be honest. But I'll start one by one," he said. 

"Is there a animal, so powerful it can directly communicate with the planet?," he asked. 

After some time Ryder shook it head. 

"I can't imagine any animal to be that powerful. Not even mythological creatures. So no, unfortunately I can't help you with this," he said. 

Ezra nodded. Wait, Kanan had told him something. He had forgotten about this the day after it and claimed that Ezra must have dreamed about that. He had told him about a group of people called Skrylien or Skrylier. They were powerful. Maybe that was it. 

"What are the Skrylien? Or Skrylier?," he bluntly asked. 

A spark lit up in Ryder's eyes but dulled almost instantly. The old man shook his head apologizing. He didn't know about that either. What was wrong? Well, at least he didn't accuse him of not listening like Kanan had. So, Skrylien could be a option. But why on earth would Governor Arihnda Pryce of all people be one? She was cruel and colder than the northern regions of Lothal. But he had felt so much love and compassion. Maybe she was faking? But then you needed to be very powerful to make you fake emotions feel that convincing. Ezra sighed. 

"Thanks Ryder. Maybe I'll find some answers to my questions somewhere else," he said. 

Standing up, he bowed to the old man and excused himself. He would meditate some more. Maybe then he could find answers. He had to be patient this time. Going back to his usual spot to meditate, the top of one of the mountains that hosted the Rebels secret headquarters, he sat down on the earth. He felt the grass moving with the wind. It calmed him down and helped him getting in contact with the force again that flowed through the planet like blood flowed through a body's veins. He let himself get enveloped in that and began his meditation.   
*******************************  
Ezra left Ryder with questions behind. Slowly he got up (his back was revolting these days) and began to wander around the base lost in thought. Skrylien. That word sparked something in him. It was a spark of hope. And since yesterday he had more faith in the Rebellion than he had ever before. He did know what a Skrylien is. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't remember. As if something would keep him from remembering. It's like when you enter a room and forget what you wanted to do. You will spend the rest of the day thinking about what you wanted to do but you just won't remember. It feels like books falling out of a shelf without anyone to put them back. It bothered him. The great story-teller couldn't remember one of his favourite stories about protecting loved ones. That was it! What was what? Kriff. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice anyone around him until a loud "Oi! Ryder watch out!" startled him. It was Zeb. And then he saw that he was a few steps away from walking into a wall. He shook his head as the Lasat came towards him. 

"You okay? You were really lost in thought weren't you," Zeb teased. 

Ryder put on a winning, smug smile. 

"Lost in thought you would never get," he retorted. 

Zeb laughed. 

"Good ol' Ryder. Never afraid to roast someone," the Lasat grinned. 

Ryder smiled and nodded. 

"Anyways. Kanan asked me to ask you if you knew where Ezra is. Its time for a lesson about lightsabers" 

"He is meditating. Had a few questions I couldn't answer. He seemed very confused. Maybe he sensed something? I have no idea. I've been thinking about what he asked me and technically I know the answer but I somehow seem to forget it whenever I want to open my mouth to answer. Its strange. Maybe he'll get a few answers to his questions through the force and if he does, could you tell him to tell me?," Ryder asked. 

Zeb nodded and went of to fetch Ezra leaving Ryder and his thoughts again. He looked up to the sky that was slowly darkening with the night approaching fast. He somehow had the feeling that everything would be better the next day and the days to follow. He would get his answers soon enough, he knew it. And with that he went to watch Kanan and Ezra. Later, he attended to a meeting to finalize the plan on fetching these plans about the TIE-Defenders. Tomorrow would be the day were the Spectres as well as Ursa and Tristan Wren with some of their fighters would try to steal the plans. They knew that Thrawn would return tomorrow but with the level of security that Pryce had set up, they couldn't risk it at night. At daytime they wouldn't expect the rebels to attack so doing that would be the best chance they would get. Freeing the planet was still impossible. To many Stormtroopers had been transmitted to Lothal and even though Pryce didn't had a sixth sense like Thrawn had regarding the plans of the opposition, she still wasn't stupid and not easy to fool.   
Ryder should know. She after all overcame him out of nowhere. It had stung. Being defeated by what he thought at the time weak woman. She didn't hesitate to imprison him. In the same cell he had held her mother nonetheless. Today he valued her and what she had achieved. He didn't underestimate her anymore. She had teached him the important lesson that no one, no matter how much power one would wield, was invincible. He admired her. He knew her since she was a small kid, playing hide and seek with her friends and father. Today he couldn't grasp what he did to the Pryce family. Talmoor and Elainye Pryce had been his friends since school and he saw their daughter as his niece. Why he had decided to use manners that heartless he couldn't fathom. And if he could, he would apologize without hoping for anything. He just would want them to know that he was sorry. Talmoor and Elainye would probably even forgive him but Arihnda would tear him to shreds. She had always been a brave little one. She had never really cried, even as a baby. But she had changed as well. She had been happy as a baby and teenager. Mirth was always sparkling in her eyes. But she grew colder the older she got. She lost more and more friends and in the end a loner. She didn't partake in events anymore and instead had set her focus firm on school. In the end she graduated as top of her class. Immediately she threw herself into working with her parents in the family's company Pryce Mining. Then the Empire came and she left for Coruscant. How it ended everyone knew. He rotted in a cell and she ruled Lothal with a iron-like grip. He didn't hate her for doing this. He had done the same. Except that with the ego he had sported that days he would have executed the other.   
But with all this there had always been something about her. Something odd. He didn't remember but he knew that she was something special.   
He was glad that Commander Sato and Kanan didn't approve of Ezra's plan to free Lothal. It would have been risky and involve a lot of unnecessary violence. Ezra had been pouting for a whole day but in the end he had seen why they wouldn't do it like he had anticipated. The plan held too many risks. Even with the Loth-Wolfs and the Purgills on their side. Ryder smiled when he remembered Hera's reaction when Ezra had revealed the Purgills as a part of his plan. The Twi'lek still didn't approve of these animals, no matter how fascinating they are. Feisty like she could get she had made clear what she thought of that. So including a rather petulant Hera now they had voted against the plan. It had been a long meeting then.   
Fortunately this meeting didn't take that long. This plan was simple. Sabine and Tristan would distract the Stormtroopers and whoever might be there to stop them, while the rest of them, Ezra, Zeb, Kallus, Ursa Wren and a few of the Mandalorians would sneak inside the Dome to fetch the plans. Chopper and Hera would wait with the Ghost to pick everyone up. Kanan would stay behind. He still was debilitated and his wounds from the fuel depot disaster needed time to heal. A simple plan and hopefully no one from the Empire would see through it. They couldn't afford this mission to fail.   
With that final thought he left the meeting room and went to his own private quarters to pore over Ezra's questions until he fell asleep shortly ahead of midnight.   
*****************************  
It was midnight. Finally. A rather dark night as well and she had arranged the security precautions to be lowered as much as possible without someone asking questions. Snoots Snooran is rounds around her making some excited sounding sounds. Smiling she got down on her knees. The Ysalamiri immediately climbed into her lab. Planting his forelegs on her collarbone he leaned up and began licking her face. She laughed and set him down in her lap again. Scratching him behind his ear she sighed. 

"You know what is about to happen right?" 

A excited high-pitched sound answered her and she smiled some more. It was strange to smile this often after wearing a frown for so long. Putting Snoots on the ground she got up and adjusted the black suit she was wearing. Only some ears, a whip and these strange glasses and she would look like that female villain in some superhero comics she had read as a teenager. Snoots rubbed his head against her right leg and then backed away from her.  
************************  
Jumping on the couch the small animal watched her leave the house and disappearing into the shadows of the night. He really liked this human. She was different than all the other two-legged creatures he ever met. His owner and best friend included. She acted cold but behind that mask hid a beautiful personality. And she knew where to pet him. And she fed him exactly on time. And let him stay on that big,warm and comfortable nest she slept in. His owner wouldn't allow that. Humans and two-legged creatures in general were fun to watch. They thought so much before they acted. And how they danced around each other before admitting love. He saw his owner and this human woman doing exactly that since he lived with his owner. And he was getting tired of it. If they are too dumb and blind to see it then his time had come to try to get them together. His owner had told him how to manipulate people on a very late night after a meeting. He surely wouldn't expect his clever pet to use that knowledge. Snoots smiled as best as a Ysalamiri could. Funny times lay ahead as soon as the Skrylien had returned to her senses and duties.   
*******************************  
Leaving her home had been easy. Disappearing had been easy as well. However finding a spot to manifest her giant wings was trickier. Even with lowered security precautions it wasn't easy to find a spot where she could safely start her mission. But in the end she found him. In a dark alleyway she unfurled her giant wings. Stretching them hurt and the bones popped after not being used for such a long time. Her marks glowed a confident ice-blue and her tail that came along with the dragon-like wings swayed back and forth in anticipation of a flight. Spreading her wings she ran and then took of into the air. She made sure to quickly gain height and hide behind a cloud before she let the overwhelming feeling of flying free take her. It felt incredible. The wind soared around her and even though she was high above the ground she didn't feel cold. She felt free. Finally. Laughing delighting she gained speed and left the cloud behind her. It started raining and lightning struck the antenna of the radars. Lightning could have always stroke that antenna and now it gave her the chance to fly over the city without fearing to get caught.   
She felt the power rise inside her as she flew over Loth-city and returned the memories of every single inhabitant. She easily avoided the searchlights and soon left Loth-city behind. It would be a long night and she would be exhausted tomorrow but she had to do it. The animals stared after her in awe, suddenly remembering her and her status on the planet. A pack of Loth-wolfs sang their songs of a good time while they slowly started to remember. As she passed the mountains that hosted the Rebels, laughter and a warm breeze followed her. And Ryder Azadi jolted upright in his bed. When the first light of the sun began to mark the beginning of a new day she flew back to Loth-city, tired but happy. Everyone had their memories back. Plus a apology. No one had a bad dream that night. Babies slept as peaceful as one could sleep and their parents finally got a good night full of sleep and dreams of a better time as well. A Skrylien promised better times without fear and repression. As she landed in the alleyway the first birds began to sing their songs and the residents began to wake up. She willed wings and tail away and hurriedly took off to get home to change clothes.   
When she arrived Snoots greeted her with jumping right into her arms, almost making her fall backwards on the ground, cooing and meowing happily while trying to reach her face to lick it. She smiled. 

"I did it"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so umm.... This is like my first Thryce fanfiction. I had this crazy idea last year and the Discord told me to write it. Here I am. Enjoy!  
PS: please tell me if I made a mistake or so because I have no beta


End file.
